


Lethe (Translation)

by mabeo2610



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia is Persephone, F/M, Hades is Hannibal, M/M, Time doesn't matter to Gods, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese, Will is Will
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khi Persephone trở về Hạ giới, những kẻ đã chết bị từ chối dù chỉ một chút ánh sáng leo lắt còn lại từ Sự sống. Phán xét này đến phán xét khác được đưa ra, hình phạt này đến hình phạt khác giáng lên đầu những kẻ xứng đáng, nghĩa vụ vô vị này đến nghĩa vụ vô vị khác được thực thi đúng trách nhiệm. Không phải lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều thiên niên kỷ, Hades bắt đầu cảm nhận được vẻ hấp dẫn mời gọi của thế giới phàm trần. Được sống, dù chỉ một lần, từ khi sinh ra đến khi chết đi. Trải nghiệm cuộc sống trần tục như các anh chị em của hắn đã làm. </p><p>Nhưng hắn mang bổn phận của một đức vua và quản ngục của những linh hồn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275429) by [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz). 



> Many thanks to peppermintquartz for your permission ^o^

Khi Persephone trở về Hạ giới, những kẻ đã chết bị từ chối dù chỉ một chút ánh sáng leo lắt còn lại từ Sự sống. Phán xét này đến phán xét khác được đưa ra, hình phạt này đến hình phạt khác giáng lên đầu những kẻ xứng đáng, nghĩa vụ vô vị này đến nghĩa vụ vô vị khác được thực thi đúng trách nhiệm. Không phải lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều thiên niên kỷ, Hades bắt đầu cảm nhận được vẻ hấp dẫn mời gọi của thế giới phàm trần. Được sống, dù chỉ một lần, từ khi sinh ra đến khi chết đi. Trải nghiệm cuộc sống trần tục như các anh chị em của hắn đã làm.

 

Nhưng hắn mang bổn phận của một đức vua và quản ngục của những linh hồn.

 

Trong lúc trầm ngâm, hắn đã quên mất cái bóng vừa được các thẩm phán của hắn gửi đến đại sảnh, linh hồn một người đàn ông còn trẻ giờ đang đứng trước mặt. Trông y không mang vẻ khiêm nhường hay khiếp sợ. Y chỉ nhìn và đợi.

 

Tò mò.

 

“Mau xưng tên, phàm nhân kia,” Hades nói.

 

“Will. Will Graham.” Người đàn ông đáp, và hơi mỉm cười. Phải nói là, một nụ cười duyên dáng. Rất hiếm kẻ dám cười trước sự hiện diện của Hades.

 

Chúa tể của cái chết ngồi lại cho ngay ngắn trên ngai của hắn. Kẻ này sẽ rất thú vị đây. “Có thứ gì khiến ngươi buồn cười.”

 

“Tôi không ngờ đến nơi này,” Will Graham nói. “Từ bé tôi đã được dạy tin vào Chúa và Địa ngục nhưng  ở đây… và ngài nữa. Thần Chết. Sắp tới tôi mong sẽ được gặp nữ thần Isis và Sekhmet. Có thể là Ông già Noel luôn.”

 

“Mọi thần thánh đều có thật.” Hades nói. Hắn đứng dậy và bước xuống vài bậc thang, đến chỗ Will Graham đang đứng. “Danh xưng tuy khác nhau, nhưng vẫn chung một quyền năng. Ta thích cái tên người Hy Lạp gọi ta; họ bày tỏ lòng kính trọng đúng mực với trách nhiệm cai quản người đã chết.”

 

“Vậy ngài là Hades,” Will Graham nói to, ngẩng cổ lên để nhìn vị thần. Hades không khó gì để có thể nghe tiếng phàm nhân, nhưng hắn không nói điều này với y.

 

“Phải, dù không có con người nào gọi tên ta trước mặt như vậy cả.”

 

Will Graham nhún vai. “Đúng hơn là tôi đang nói với đầu gối của ngài. Hoặc là cổ chân ngài.”

 

Hades lướt nhanh qua kí ức của Will Graham. Một gương mặt hiện ra nổi bật trong tâm trí tên phàm nhân, và Will Graham đã tô đậm kí ức này bằng tình cảm trìu mến, sự tò mò và…nhớ nhung.

 

Gò má cao, hai mắt màu máu khô – rất thông minh – cùng đôi môi gợi cảm. Mái tóc vàng chấm bạc, được chải gọn gàng từ lông mày đến thái dương. Kể cả trang phục của người này vẫn còn nguyên vẹn trong tâm trí của Will Graham, nhưng Hades chọn một bộ âu phục đen tuyền.

 

“Có lẽ hình dạng này sẽ khiến ngươi nói chuyện dễ dàng hơn.” Hắn nói khi vừa biến thành dáng người đàn ông kia, dễ dàng tựa như nước đổ vào bình. Quyền năng thực sự của hắn nằm lại phía sau, một chiếc bóng lớn bao trùm lên cả những cái bóng khác.

 

Will Graham nhìn chằm chặp, quai hàm dãn ra, rồi cười phá lên – một âm thanh vốn chưa từng rung động trong những đại sảnh giá lạnh này kể từ khởi nguồn. Phàm nhân cười rồi cười tiếp, cho tới khi y phải gập người lại, ôm lấy bụng. Cuối cùng y cũng nhìn lên, miệng méo mó với vẻ thích thú kì quặc. Những giọt nước mắt lấm tấm trên hai má y, lấp lánh dưới ánh lửa xanh lam thắp sáng đại sảnh.

 

“Cái này… Tôi không biết ngài có ý xấu hay ý tốt nữa.” Will Graham đứng thẳng lại và liếm môi. “Hoặc là không. Hoặc cả hai.”

 

Hades nghiêng đầu. “Vậy hãy khai sáng cho ta. Đây là ai?”

 

“Bạn tốt nhất của tôi,” Will Graham trả lời. Rồi y nói thêm với một nụ cười run rẩy, “Ngài đang mang gương mặt người bạn tốt nhất của tôi, và cũng là kẻ đã giết tôi.”

 

*****

 

 _Bốc đồng. Ngài cần phải tận hưởng cảm xúc đó thường xuyên hơn nữa, phu quân._ Persephone từng nói, ngày họ vừa mới kết hôn. _Trong hình hài này._

_Chúa tể Địa ngục không bốc đồng, phu nhân ạ,_ Hades đã nói với nàng cùng một nụ cười hiếm hoi. _Ngoại trừ điều đã khiến ta đưa nàng về đây._

_Ngài đã bắt cóc tôi._

_Và nàng tự nguyện ăn những hạt lựu đó._

_Tôi là người được chọn và là người ra quyết định,_ nàng nói, tiếng cười trong đôi mắt sáng rực và lộng lẫy tựa châu ngọc hắn đã khoác lên nàng. _Và chàng sẽ bị gán mác kẻ phản diện mãi mãi._

Hades đã hôn nàng sau đó. _Chúng sợ hãi cái chết, những phàm nhân tầm thường đó. Ta đã quen với nỗi sợ hãi và căm ghét của chúng rồi._

*****

 

Kể từ khi người đàn ông trẻ tuổi này bước vào đại sảnh, Hades đã giữ cậu ta ở gần hắn, dù rằng Hades không thể lí giải vì sao. Will Graham có khả năng nhìn thấu những điều tăm tối và cái chết; trong quá khứ cậu ta sẽ được tôn vinh như một nhà tiên tri hoặc bị giết như một phù thủy.

 

Thỉnh thoảng họ trò chuyện; thỉnh thoảng họ để sự tĩnh lặng quấn lấy họ như một chiếc kén. Thỉnh thoảng họ ngồi trong đại sảnh, Hades trên ngai, Will Graham trên ghế bên cạnh hắn. Thỉnh thoảng họ đi dạo, như lúc này đây, bên bờ sông Lethe.

 

“Ở Âm phủ cũng không đông đúc lắm nhỉ?” cậu ta hỏi. Châu báu và kim loại quý hiếm rực rỡ dưới chân họ; của cải vật chất chẳng có giá trị gì ở nơi đây cả. Duy nhất Charon tích tiền đồng, nhưng giờ đây thứ đó cũng hiếm hoi; chẳng còn mấy ai làm theo truyền thống nữa. Will Graham không mang giầy – cũng chẳng cần thiết, cái lạnh dưới Âm phủ len lỏi khắp mọi ngóc ngách, và là một hồn ma, Will Graham cũng không cảm nhận được cơn lạnh nữa. Hades đã chọn duy trì hình dáng người đàn ông trong tâm trí Will Graham. Cậu ta từ chối tiết lộ một cái tên, và trong khi Hades có thể ép buộc hoặc lừa cậu ta để biết, hắn muốn được cậu ta tin tưởng hơn.

 

Một thử thách, gần như là vậy.

 

“Mỗi linh hồn chỉ còn là một kí ức,” Hades rảo bước phía trước, vui lòng khi biết  người đàn ông trẻ đi theo sau khoảng ba bước chân. “Họ biến mất vào hư không khi bị quên lãng.”

 

“Tôi hiểu rồi.” Will Graham ném một viên hồng ngọc cỡ quả trứng gà vào dòng nước đen ngòm. “Achilles có phải là người thật không?”

 

“Có. Ngạo mạn, tàn nhẫn, khát máu. Tự cao tự đại.”

 

“Thế còn Patroclus thì sao?”

 

“Hắn ta có một trái tim nhân hậu hơn Achilles, kể cả khi ganh đua với tên kia. Ta coi hắn là một người tốt.”

 

“Họ vẫn được tưởng nhớ đến tận thời nay.”

 

“Họ chỉ còn là những tiếng vọng nhạt nhòa từ người xưa mà thôi,” Hades nói.

 

Will Graham im lặng. Hades không định khơi thêm một câu chuyện khác. Một lúc sau, phàm nhân nói, “Bạn tôi nói rằng chỉ có thần thánh mới có thể đánh bại được họ.”

 

Liếc nhìn ra sau vai, Hades nói, “Con người tự hủy hoại bản thân chứ không cần đến thánh thần nhúng tay vào. Họ hay đổ lỗi cho chúng ta hơn là tự nhìn nhận ra sự yếu đuối của mình.”

 

Will mỉm cười, nỗi buồn vương trong giọng nói. “Không biết anh ấy sẽ nói sao trước điều ngài nói đây.”

 

“Ngươi không oán trách hay căm ghét hắn sao?”

 

“Tại sao tôi phải làm vậy? Anh ấy làm những gì đã làm vì anh ấy vốn là như vậy.” Will Graham nhặt một viên đá khác, lần này là ngọc lục bảo, rồi thảy nó qua làn nước xám xịt của sông Lethe. Cậu ta dõi mắt theo gợn sóng như thể chúng sẽ tiết lộ một sự thật.

 

*****

 

Persephone trở về thấy Hades và Will Graham ngồi bên một chiếc bàn thấp, cùng chia sẻ rượu vang hảo hạng và thức ăn thịnh soạn. Hades đã quên bẵng mất thời gian trên Hạ giới.

 

 _Nữ hoàng của ta,_ Hades nói, bước đến chào nàng với một nụ hôn lên gò má, hắn thay đổi hình dạng khi đứng dậy; nàng vẫn mang theo hơi ấm của mặt trời trên da, và mùi hương nàng quyện mùi đất đai màu mỡ và gió mát. _Hạ giới thế nào rồi?_

_Vẫn tốt như mong đợi,_ Persephone trả lời, hôn lên môi Hades. Nàng có vị bơ, hoa cúc, cà rốt tươi và dâu. _Còn ngài đã tìm được cho mình một người đẹp._

Hades trở về hình dáng mà Will Graham vốn quen thuộc; phàm nhân đang quỳ một bên gối, vẻ kính trọng và nghiêm trang. Điều này khiến Hades mỉm cười – cậu ta sẽ không cúi đầu trước hắn, nhưng lại quỳ gối trước Nữ hoàng Âm phủ. Không phải để nịnh nọt – Will Graham vốn rất chân thành, khác hẳn với rất nhiều kẻ được gửi đến những đại sảnh của hắn gần đây – mà là thể hiện một phép ứng xử nhã nhặn từ xa xưa.

 

Rõ ràng hành động đó cũng khiến Persephone bị cuốn hút. Nàng buông mái tóc dài, một suối nắng rực rỡ trong cái âm u vĩnh cữu ở Địa phủ, và biến thành hình dạng con người.

 

Hades mời nàng ngồi. “Chàng trai này là Will Graham.”

 

“Chúng tôi đã gặp nhau rồi,” Persephone nói. Nàng đỡ Will Graham đứng dậy và nhìn vào mắt cậu ta. “Ta ước gì chúng ta đã có thể gặp lại nhau dưới những hoàn cảnh khác, anh Graham.”

 

“Bác sĩ du Maurier.” Will Graham lắp bắp rồi liếm môi. “Bà-bà… Bà là Persephone.”

 

“Phải, một trong số những tên gọi của ta.”

 

“Nhưng…”

 

“Thần thánh không chịu tác động từ thời gian,” bà trả lời với một nụ cười.

 

Will Graham gật đầu. “Còn… anh ấy?”

 

“Hắn ta vẫn còn sống, và tự do. Với một cái giá của tự do. Nhưng hắn sẽ mãi mãi mang theo ký ức về anh giống như một chiếc mỏ neo quanh cổ,” Persephone nói, giọng êm ái và vương giả. “Cho tới những ngày cuối đời hắn sẽ không bao giờ có thể quên được anh. Mỗi một ngụm rượu vang, mỗi một miếng thịt, mỗi một nốt nhạc trong mỗi bản nhạc. Ta đã thấy điều rồi.”

 

Những biểu cảm khác khác nhau lướt qua gương mặt Will Graham, nhanh chóng đến mức thậm chí Hades cũng khó có thể lần lượt giải mã được chúng. Tất nhiên, Hades vốn không cần hiểu suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của con người. Phàm nhân cúi đầu trước bàn tay của Persephone và hôn những ngón tay nàng.

 

“Hắn sẽ gặp lại ngươi, một ngày nào đấy,” Hades nói, dù hắn không biết vì sao.

 

Will Graham nhìn hắn rồi quay đi. “Có thể.”

 

*****

 

 _Cậu ta rất thân thiết với chàng, phu quân của ta_ , Persephone nói khi họ nằm bên nhau đêm đó.

 

_Will Graham?_

 

 _Một phàm nhân sát cánh bên chàng, và chàng cho cậu ta tất cả mọi thứ cậu ta muốn_. Bà lướt ngón tay trên quai hàm rồi áp miệng lên đôi môi lạnh giá của hắn. _Chàng có muốn cậu ta không?_

_Ta không giống như những người anh em của ta._

 

 _Không, chàng tốt đẹp hơn họ nhiều, trong khi họ ruồng bỏ nghĩa vụ của mình còn chàng không quản ngại vất vả để thực hiện nó. Phần thưởng cho sự vất vả là thêm nhiều vất vả hơn nữa, lương bổng từ nghĩa vụ là thêm nhiều nghĩa vụ hơn nữa._ Nàng để cho hắn lăn mình nằm xuống rồi khép chân quanh người hắn, kéo hắn vào hơi ấm từ ngày còn ở Hạ giới. _Nhưng cậu ta chỉ còn là một cái bóng, và những người chết thì không được phép rời khỏi nơi này. Chàng có muốn cậu ta không?_

Hades ngước nhìn vợ và suối tóc vàng óng ả của nàng. Hắn cuốn lấy một lọn vàng quanh tay, trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp.

 

_Có._

_Ham muốn không có gì sai trái cả, phu quân,_ Persephone nói. _Ta không phải là Hera, và ta muốn chàng được hạnh phúc kể cả khi ta vắng mặt. Hãy tin ta – cậu ta sẽ không từ chối chàng đâu._

*****

 

Từ trước đến nay, Hades luôn có được thứ hắn muốn.

 

Dù sao đi chăng nữa, hắn vẫn là một vị thần. Lòng trắc ẩn và tính tàn bạo vốn là phát minh của con người.

 

Nhưng rồi…

 

Nhưng rồi.

 

Hôm nay hắn giao cho Will Graham một nhiệm vụ: chải lông cho Cerberus trong khi hắn và nữ hoàng chủ trì phiên tòa của những kẻ bị nguyền rủa. Hắn cần phải tỉnh táo đầu óc. Nhưng rồi hắn vẫn khát khao có được phàm nhân đó ở bên cạnh, trong tầm mắt, hoặc tốt hơn cả, trong tầm với. Quá nhiều lần ánh nhìn của hắn hướng về chiếc ghế trống không bên cạnh ngai vàng, và lắng nghe sự im lặng của tiếng cười hoang dại và cay đắng. Quá nhiều lần hắn chợt cúi xuống để chia sẻ một ý nghĩ để rồi nhớ ra rằng không có ai nghe hắn nói cả, và hắn ngồi ngay ngắn lại trên ngai.

 

Persephone dõi theo hắn suốt cả buổi, rồi cũng phải nắm lấy tay hắn mỗi khi hắn định cúi xuống.

 

 _Bốc đồng._ Bốc đồng thật nguy hiểm; Hades phải luôn công bằng và nghiêm minh. Hắn là Chúa tể của cái chết, nhà vua và quản ngục của chúng.

 

Hắn không được phép bốc đồng.

 

*****

 

Trong khi  những kẻ bị nguyền rủa hứng chịu hình phạt cho tội ác của chúng, Hades đi tìm Will Graham.

 

Linh hồn phàm nhân đang vuốt ve Cerberus, con vật nằm sấp bụng,để cho cậu ta vuốt ve lần lượt từng cái đầu; Cerberus kêu lên vẻ mãn nguyện khi được cưng nựng.

 

Hades đợi đến khi Will Graham đã xoa dịu con chó khổng lồ cho thỏa thích, rồi bảo cậu ta đi theo hắn.

 

Trong ánh sáng mờ mờ hư ảo của những khu vườn trong đại sảnh của Hades, trái châu quả ngọc đơm kết như những vì sao trên vòm trời. Với tay lên cây lá đen trĩu nặng những trái lựu hạt đỏ tựa hồng ngọc, Hades bứt một quả. Một phàm nhân còn sống sẽ bị nghiền nát bởi sức nặng của nó. Thứ này chỉ dành cho thần thánh hoặc người chết.

 

“Ta đã quyết định một việc,” Hades nói. “Ta sẽ trả ngươi lại về Hạ giới, vào giây phút trước khi ngươi trút hơi thở cuối cùng, như thể ngươi chưa từng chết vậy.”

 

Will Graham sững người. “Tại sao?”

 

“Ta muốn ngươi khi ngươi ở đây, và ta không thể chịu đựng được ý nghĩ phải đưa ngươi rời khỏi ta. Khát khao này khiến ta buông lỏng nghĩa vụ của mình,” Hades nói.

 

“Nhưng…nhưng còn những lúc tôi và ngài ở bên cạnh nhau… Những lần đi bộ bên sông, cả Cerberus, cả cánh đồng-”

 

“Ta cảm ơn ngươi vì đã đem lại niềm vui lớn lao cho ta; nghĩa vụ của ta luôn buồn tẻ và đều đặn bấy lâu nay. Ngươi đã thay đổi những ngày dông dài mệt mỏi của ta, và ngươi đã thay đổi ta.”

 

Có thứ gì đó trong ánh mắt của phàm nhân vỡ vụn.

 

Hades đưa bàn tay trái ra và ôm lấy má Will Graham. “Dù cho ta có là một vị thần, ngươi khiến ta thấy mình như một con người.”

 

Linh hồn im lặng và đón lấy trái lựu từ Hades, lăn nó giữa hai tay.

 

“Ngài có chắc ngài không phải là anh ấy không?” Cuối cùng cậu ta cũng cất lời. Nụ cười của cậu ta buồn khôn nguôi. “Nghe… như thể điều anh ấy sẽ nói, vào thời khắc đó.”

 

Hades không trả lời ngay lập tức. Hắn rướn lại gần và hôn cậu, chớp nhoáng và lạnh giá như cái chết. “Ta sẽ tặng em hai mươi hạt,” Hắn thì thầm vào đôi môi Will. “Số hạt em ăn chính là số năm ta sẽ lấy khỏi cuộc sống trần tục của em, để làm vui lòng nữ hoàng của ta.”

 

“Tôi sẽ ăn hết cả cái quả chết tiệt này luôn.”

 

“Không,” Hades thuyết phục, môi hắn lướt trên thái dương của cậu. “Em vẫn còn nhiều việc phải làm, Will Graham của ta, người đã bước bên cạnh Hades mà không run rẩy và trò chuyện cùng hắn mà không khiếp sợ. Dành cho em hai mươi năm đối với ta vẫn là quá ích kỷ, nhưng ta sẽ để em tự quyết định.”

 

Vị thần từ tốn tách thứ trái cây và nhặt hai mươi hạt vào lòng bàn tay mở của Will Graham, những hạt ngọc hồng lựu căng mọng lấp lánh mang sức mạnh thần thánh. Khi Hades đếm xong số hạt, Will trút hết cả thảy vào miệng mà không chần chừ. Ngay lập tức, cậu ta nghẹn và ho, và hơi thở ấm áp tỏa ra từ cậu.

 

Hades thả phần quả còn lại xuống đất, rồi bế chàng trai trẻ trong vòng tay hắn, đưa cậu ta vào cung điện của hắn. Will Graham co giật và thở hổn hển khi những hạt lựu dần thổi bùng sự sống trong linh hồn cậu. Đôi mắt cậu ngây dại và cậu bám lấy Hades khi hắn chuẩn bị đứng lên.

 

“Đừng- đừng, đừng đi, xin anh đấy,” cậu nghẹn ngào, “Xin anh. Xin anh, đừng, không-”

 

“Ta phải chuẩn bị xe ngựa,”

 

“Không, làm ơn – Hannibal – tôi sẽ đi theo - ” Trong căn phòng đôi mắt Will Graham xanh đến kì lạ, như thể hút lấy mọi ánh sáng, rồi chúng trắng dã khi cậu ngất đi. Hơi ấm toát ra từ da thịt cậu, sắc hồng chiếm lấy cánh môi và gò má.

 

Cổ họng Hades thắt lại với khát khao cháy bỏng. Hắn cúi xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên lông mày Will Graham, rồi hôn lên môi cậu – thật ấm và thật người – rồi lùi lại.

 

Persephone đang đứng ở cửa. _Xe ngựa đang đợi chàng._

_Nàng biết ta sẽ đưa cậu ta đi sao?_

_Ta đã ngờ vậy. Chàng là một vị thần có trách nhiệm,_ nàng nói, khóe môi thấp thoáng nụ cười.

 

Hades dựa vào vợ mình một khắc ngắn ngủi. _Nàng đã biết việc này… Hannibal sao?_

_Phải,_ nàng nói. _Ta và hắn… rất thân thiết._

Persephone là một người vợ thủy chung. Hades nhìn nàng, vào đôi mắt nàng, và thấy sự thật. Hắn hôn nàng, sợ hãi nhưng khát khao thứ hắn đã có thể trở thành. Sẽ có đau đớn và mất mát và muộn phiền và sợ hãi hơn cả tính toán, và cũng có cả hy vọng và niềm vui và - có lẽ - tình yêu.

 

 _Mau đi đi, phu quân,_ Persephone dịu dàng. _Ta sẽ dõi theo để cậu ta trở về thời điểm định mệnh. Trong khi đó một hành trình đang đợi để chàng trải nghiệm trước khi gặp lại cậu ta lần nữa. Có lẽ lần này, chàng sẽ hành động khác._

_Nàng sẽ chờ ta nơi đấy chứ?_

_Ta hứa. Chàng sẽ tìm thấy ta, và chàng sẽ tin ta._ Persephone vuốt ngón cái lên môi dưới Hades. _Đi đi._

 

*****

 

“Em tin rằng em có thể thay đổi tôi, như tôi đã thay đổi em sao?” Hannibal hỏi.

 

“Tôi đã làm được điều đó rồi,” Will lắp bắp, ngước nhìn Hannibal. Anh chớp mắt và cố gắng đứng dậy. Rồi thứ gì đó đằng sau ánh mắt đau đớn của anh vỡ vụn. “Ha…Hannibal. Anh đang giận dữ. Bởi vì. Dù cho anh có cảm thấy mình…như là Thần…”

 

“…em khiến tôi thấy mình như một con người,” Hannibal kết thúc câu nói, từng câu chữ tuôn khỏi môi không kiểm soát. Hắn run rẩy, “Will… Tôi đã làm gì thế này? Tôi phải làm sao đây?”

 

“Chạy đi,” Will thì thầm, “Chạy đi. Đưa Abigail theo. Nhanh lên.”

 

Hannibal hôn lên lông mày Will rồi hôn môi anh. “Hãy theo tôi.”

 

 

 

\-- HẾT --

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 4 tháng kể từ season finale và tui vẫn quắn quéo đau khổ ;___;


End file.
